List of Characters
This is a list of all the characters in the Bayonetta series and their respective roles in each game. They are listed according to their character status in each Bayonetta game. ''Bayonetta'' 'Main Characters:' Bayonetta :Sex: Female :Born: December 19, 1411; Vigrid :Clan: Umbra Witches :Family: Balder, Rosa :Description: Bayonetta is the main character/protagonist. She is a stylish and mysterious Umbra Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake and awakening without any memories apart from her status as a witch, Bayonetta fights to find the truth about her past. :Personality: At the beginning of the game, Bayonetta comes off as callous and nonchalant towards the other characters, though later on she becomes much more caring and concerned for their well-being. She enjoys fighting her angelic foes, using her weapons and sexuality as tools to get the job done. She is calm in the face of danger, but has a playful side that sometimes hints at her sadistic nature. :Playable: Yes Cereza :Sex: Female :Born: December 19, 1411; Vigrid :Clan: Umbra Witches :Family: Balder, Rosa :Description: Cereza is a young girl Bayonetta meets during her journey to Vigrid. She is the supposed key to Bayonetta's past and the witch comes to care for her more than she would let on, especially as her memories seem to hint the little one would have some sort of ties to the witch. She is frequently the target of angels; even upon meeting, Cereza is a mystery to Bayonetta till the very end. :Personality: Cereza gets frightened of many of the things that transpire throughout the course of the game but later begins to grow bolder in an attempt to impress her 'Mummy'. She bonds quickly with Bayonetta and Luka, seeing them both as close friends/guardians. :Playable: Partially Jeanne :Sex: Female :Born: January 6, 1412; Vigrid :Clan: Umbra Witches :Family: Unknown (possibly Umbran Elder) :Description: Jeanne is Bayonetta's rival and heiress to the Umbran Throne. She and Bayonetta were close friends as children and developed a partial rivalry throughout their training days. It was only after the Witch Hunts and the 500 years since that Jeanne has seemingly changed. She has allied with the Laguna in order to lead Bayonetta to her supposed "fate". :Personality: 'Jeanne is rebellious, stubborn, serious and very agressive. When it comes to dealing with her angelic allies, she is very impatient and will not stand for their meddling. When she is dealing with Bayonetta, she's always a step ahead with knowledge and always tests/taunts her. Jeanne is very loyal to her clan despite not following its rules strictly; she's willing to give up her life before letting the Umbran Witches die. :'Playable: Yes Luka :Sex: Male :Born: March 3, 1977 :Clan: None :Family: Antonio Redgrave :Description: 'A freelance journalist bent on uncovering the truth behind Bayonetta whom he holds responsible for his father's murder. Following up leads based on his father's investigation of the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages, Luka follows Bayonetta throughout the game and, to her surprise, is quite resourceful. :'Personality: A self proclaimed ladies man and skilled escape artist, Luka is very serious when dealing with his journalism and investigations. He has his sillier and clumsy moments and is constantly taken by surprise or off guard when Bayonetta sensually toys with him. :Playable: 'No : 'Main Supporting Characters: Rodin :Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: N/A :Family: Unknown :Description: 'Rodin is the proprietor of the Gates of Hell and is a renowned demon weaponsmith, is responsible for creating Bayonetta's set of pistols, Scarborough Fair. He seems to be from Inferno and tells Bayonetta that he will trade her items from his shop for halos that she collects from the Angels she kills, claiming they are worth a fortune 'downstairs'. :'Personality: Rodin is very nonchalant towards most things. He only seemingly cares about Bayonetta's exploits to make sure that his weapons are functioning as he designed them. He has more light hearted moments such as quoting other games or cracking a joke but is either stoic or nonchalant most of the time Enzo :Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: N/A :Family: Unnamed wife, Ed & Edna (children) :Description: 'A black market information broker and a frequent patron to the Gates of Hell, Enzo is the source of Bayonetta's information on her journey to Vigrid. Owing to his clumsy nature, he tends to be the butt of some jokes and always seems to get the short end of the stick when it comes to a deal. :'Personality: Enzo is generally unconcerned about things/people unless they involve his lust for money and notoriety as a gangster wannabe. He tends to care about only himself and severely dislikes angels, but is extremely cowardly in the prescence of any violence. : 'Other Characters:' Antonio Redgrave :Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: N/A :Family: Luka :Description: 'Luka's father and a well known journalist, Antonio became obsessed with a single case for most of his career, on the hunt for information about the Ithavoll Group and its connection to the history of the Umbran Witches and Lumen Sages. He was killed by an unseen force upon finding Bayonetta's coffin at the bottom of a lake, an act that Luka holds Bayonetta responsible for. :'Personality: Antonio is held in high regard as a great man by Luka, but his actual personality before finding Bayonetta is unknown Rosa :Sex: Female :Born: 'February 14, 1385 :'Clan: Umbra Witches :Family: Cereza,Balder :Description: 'Balder's lover from before the Clan Wars, Rosa was partially responsible for her clan's downfall after she and Balder conceieved a child, Cereza. Upon being found out, Rosa was imprisoned for the rest of her life from her crimes and was killed in the Witch Hunts. :'Personality: 'Rosa was a very caring mother to Cereza and would often sing to her daughter from her cell. :'Playable: No (Bayonetta) Yes (Bayonetta 2) Umbran Elder :Sex: Female :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: Umbra Witches :Family: Unknown (possibly Jeanne) :Description: 'Leader of the Umbra Witches, the Umbran Elder was the one who punished Balder and Rosa for their crimes and was also the one to observe Jeanne's battle to ascend to the Umbran throne. She was later killed in the Witch Hunts. :'Personality: The Elder was portrayed as being very serious and strict, especially when it came to Umbran law. Little King Zero :Sex: Male :Born: N/A :Clan: N/A :Family: N/A :Description: King of the Little Devils, Zero is an unlockable character in the game. Wielding a scythe and constantly cackling, he is the fastest character out of the 3 possible choices, but has severely weakened defenses. :Playable: Yes : 'Antagonists:' Father Balder :Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: Lumen Sages :Family: Cereza :Description: 'The main antagonist in ''Bayonetta, ''Balder is the CEO of the Ithavoll Group and the father of Cereza/Bayonetta. He was responsible for starting the Witch Hunts and the death of Antonio Redgrave. His true identity is only revealed near the end of the game when he explains his plot to reunite the Eyes of the World in order to awaken Jubileus, the Creator. :'Personality: 'Calm and collected when he is sure of his victory, Balder is obsessed to a fanatical point with resurrecting the Creator and to see the Trinity of Realities recreated/reformed. He gives off an air of civility but also has a passive aggressive way of speaking. Angels :'Description: The main enemies in Bayonetta. The soldiers and guardians of Paradiso, known as The Hierarchy of Laguna, are encountered as regular enemies and they are allied with the Lumen Sages. During the Clan Wars, the angels fought on the front lines alongside the Lumen against the Umbra Witches and Infernal Demons. They are divine beings of many shapes/abilities and are seperated into several ranks depending on their power. The most powerful of them all, the Cardinal Virtues, are tasked with helping Balder in his plan to ressurect the heavenly ruler of Paradiso, Jubileus. ''Bayonetta 2 'Main Characters: Bayonetta :'''Sex: Female :Born: December 19, 1411; Vigrid :Clan: Umbra Witches :Family: Balder, Rosa :Description: With a new hair style to match a new look, Bayonetta returns to embark on another journey after Jeanne's soul is snatched away to the depths of Inferno. Still harnessing the power of the Left Eye, her abilities are stronger than ever and she must face angels and demons alike if she hopes to rescue her best friend. :Personality: Bayonetta retains her playful yet brutal nature towards her foes. Even in the face of her fomer demonic allies, she keeps her cool and punishes them relentlessly. More secure in her identity, Bayonetta forms a bond with Loki and eventually comes to care for him as she did her younger self in the first game. :Playable: Yes Jeanne :Sex: Female :Born: January 6, 1412; Vigrid :Clan: Umbra Witches :Family: Unknown (possibly Umbran Elder) :Description: Now free from Balder's control, Jeanne fights and lives alongside Bayonetta like they did more than 500 years ago. After a demon summoning gone wrong, her soul is taken to Inferno to fulfil the Witches contract and Bayonetta journeys to rescue her from her infernal prison. :Personality:''' Jeanne's aggressive attitude remains, though a more friendly rivalry side of her relationship with Bayonetta shines through. She is always willing to help her Umbran sister when she requires it. :'''Playable: Yes Loki :Sex: Male :Born: Unknown :Clan: N/A :Family: Loptr, Aesir :Description: 'A mysterious young boy is is travelling to the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr for reasons unknown, Loki strikes a deal with Bayonetta for him to show her the way to the Gates of Hell if she will keep him safe. He has lost his memory, but eventually comes to remember his origins the closer he gets to the mountain. He is hounded by angels and demons alike along the way, both of which are determined to make sure he doesn't reach his destination. :'Personality: Loki has a straight forward way of talking and has a bit of a cheeky and joking side to him when he tries to fool Bayonetta. He tries to be independent and claims he doesn't need anyone else's help, but eventually comes to respect Bayonetta when he learns how she once lost her memory like he has. :Playable: 'Brielfy : 'Main Supporting Characters: Luka :Sex: Male :Born: March 3, 1977 :Clan: N/A :Family: Antonio Redgrave :Description: 'Now on friendlier terms with Bayonetta after discovering the truth, Luka acts as a source of information for Bayonetta on the history of Noatun and it's neighbouring mountain of Fimbulventr. He helps her and Loki out numerous times throughout their journey, always appearing at opportune moments. :'Personality: Luka remains as serious about his journalism and as clumsy in his heroics as ever, seeming to gained even more of an ego about his efforts given how he is able to find out all his information. He is always willing to do the right thing, even if he stumbles along the way. :Playable: 'No Rodin :'Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: N/A :Family: Unknown :Description: 'Rodin serves the same role as he did in Bayonetta's initial adventure, acting as a weaponsmith that she uses to forge new items for her battles. He is also the one who tells her about Jeanne's situation and eventually aids Bayonetta when she is Inferno whilst on the way to get his 'next paycheck'. :'Personality: Rodin keeps his nonchalant attitude towards most things, but admits that he hopes to try and help Bayonetta more than he admitted previously on account of seeing her skills in action. He claims he is jollier than the average demon, but that doesn't stop him maintaining his air of cool in person. :Playable: 'Yes Enzo :'Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: N/A :Family: Unnamed wife, Ed & Edna (children) :Description: 'Initially roped into helping Bayonetta with her Christmas shopping and later to take her to the entrance to Inferno, Enzo has seemingly turned over a new leaf and dedicated himself more towards his family than aspirations of being a mob boss. He gives Bayonetta the information she needs on Fimbulventr and is seemingly abandoned when the plane used to get there is left to his own devices. :'Personality: Despite trying to become a family man, Enzo is as foul mouthed and loud as ever, though seems to put his children first in any exploit that he now does. Argumentative about the situations he finds himself in more than the first game, Enzo still can't hope to fight back against any agression that comes his way. : 'Antagonists': Masked Lumen :Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: Lumen Sages :Family: Bayonetta, Rosa :Description: 'Having taken the role as Bayonetta's rival, the Masked Lumen is an apparent survivor of the Clan Wars who follows Bayonetta to Noatun. He is attempting to hunt down Loki, who he has held personally responsible for the destruction of his world. Serious and honourable in his status as a Lumen, he refuses to let Bayonetta stand in his way. :'Personality: The Masked Lumen honours his Lumen Sage roots and tries to remain as focused as he can on his objective of revenge. When his true identity is revealed, he is shown to have a caring side towards those he holds close and will stop at nothing to take down the evils that halt his progress. Loptr :Sex: Male :Born: 'Unknown :'Clan: N/A :Family: Loki, Aesir :Description: 'An ancient being who observes Bayonetta's journey from atop Fimbulventr, Loptr has survived since the Witch Hunts 500 years ago. He brings the Masked Lumen to the present to use as his pawn, hoping to hunt down Loki and obtain the mythical Sovereign power that the boy holds within him. :'Personality: Despite his evil intentions, Loptr holds his plan in high regard as necessary in order to become the ruler of the realm of chaos. Calm and collected even when faced with rebellion from Loki, he commands his own set of great powers that he uses to devastating effect when battling Bayonetta. Angels : Description: With new soldiers and enemy types that seem to follow Loptr's will, the angels serve the same purpose as the previous game. The Cardinal Virtues, despite their apparent destruction, return to serve the Masked Lumen's efforts and can be controlled directly in fights with him to stop Bayonetta in her tracks. Infernal Demons : Description: Due to the disruption of the universe's balance that was caused by the loss of the Right Eye, Bayonetta encounters demons in the human world who seem to be turning against their Umbran master. In Inferno, she must battle them relentlessly and navigate their hellish home in order to rescue Jeanne from her captor. =Navigation= ru:Список персонажей Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Lists Category:Characters